Run
by iHaveHope
Summary: 'Betrayed. That's how I felt. Alone. Forgotten.' How can a man, scorned by love, ever fall for someone again? JASPER&BELLA, PETER&CHAR.
1. Chapter 1

'I'll miss you.' I whispered against my girlfriends lips.

She smiled. 'Not as much as I'll miss you. Now go – Have fun!' She told me, pushing me to the door. I took a long look at her, admiring her pretty face.

She was cute, short black hair, quite soft lips. And short. Very short.

'Be careful.' I called, grabbing my bag and walking over to where Emmett was standing.

'Bout time.' He muttered. 'I thought you were gonna bail too! Edward is such a pansy-ass.' He frowned.

'Carlisle isn't going either, you know.' I told him, stinking up for our adopted brother. He shrugged.

'He's working. Ed's just being a twat.' He complained, as I started the truck.

'Well, we shouldn't focus on that. It's you bachelor party Em!' I cheered. 'Your last week of freedom! We should have fun this weekend, cause you know once you marry Rosie, she'll never let you do this again.'

He grinned. 'Hell yea! This is gonna be fuckawesome!' He cheered. 'Thanks Jas, you're a great brother.' He smiled, clapping me on the shoulder.

'Vegas, here we come.' I grinned at him, and gunned the engine.

After we had checked into the hotel, we wasted no time in getting changed and heading out to a club. We decided to drink, then dance, before hitting the casinos.

Not wanting to get wasted, we only had a few drinks before we headed to the casino.

Emmett went a bit crazy, and not wanting to bring him down on his last weekend of freedom, I watched from a distance, making sure he didn't go overboard.

'WOOHHOOOOOO!' He screamed jumping up. 'HELL YEA MOTHER FUCKAS!' He laughed, jumping around.

I walked over to him. 'Em?' I asked.

'JAS! I WON A CAR!' He smiled, dancing around.

'What? A car?' I asked shocked.

He smiled and nodded.

'Mr McCarthy?' A man asked, walking over to us.

'Yes?' Em asked him, smiling.

'We have your car for you. You just need to come and sign some papers, so if you'd come with me please.' He motioned for Em to follow him, and he grabbed my arm, dragging me with them.

We got back to the hotel at 3am. I was still sober, even though I'd had quite a few drinks. Em was all over the place.

When we got to the room I helped Em to his bed, and he collapsed onto it and fell asleep almost straight away.

Rolling my eyes at my brother, I walked out and into my room.

I pulled off my shirt and tie, and fell into my bed. Hell, I was exhausted.

'What's going on?' We asked the nearest police officer.

He sighed. 'There's been a murder, well 3. We think it had to do with drugs or something.' He told us sadly. 'All the roads and buildings and shops have been shut.'

Emmett whined. 'No! This was supposed to be my bachelor party!' He cried.

I rubbed his shoulder.

'Sorry guys. I suggest that you head home. Vegas can be dangerous, and this place isn't going to be opened again to the public for at least a week.' He said sympathetically.

'Come on Em, lets grab some food in the hotel, then head home.' I told him softly.

He complained the whole time, and I really can't say I blame him. I just wanted to get home to my sweet Alice though.

The hotel gave us our room for free, because of the circumstances.

'C'mon Em.' I told him, leading him to our cars. He was following me, pouting.

'You can drive your new car now.' I told him, handing him the keys. He immediately perked up and jumped into the car.

We set off with me driving in front.

We had been driving for about an hour, and I couldn't see Em anymore. I pulled over for a bit to wait for him.

After 5 minutes, he still hadn't passed. So I decided to ring him.

'Hey Jas.' He said when he picked up.

'Em, where are you?' I asked.

'I stopped to use the bathroom, and there's been a car crash. I'm not allowed to go past, so I'm stuck here for a while.' He said sadly.

I sighed. 'Well, I'm past it, so what do you want me to do?' I asked him.

'Go home dude. There's no point waiting for me. I'll see ya later Jasman.' After I said goodbye, I hung up and hopped into my car.

We weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow. Rosie and Esme would be back tonight though.

The rest of the drive took about an hour and a half, and I reached home just before nightfall.

When I got out of the car, I immediately heard loud rap music pouring from my room.

I smiled softly. _I don't understand how Alice could ever listen to music that loud._

I grabbed my bag, and walked into the house. I followed the music up to my room, but could tell as soon as I got up there something was wrong.

I could hear Alice moaning loudly on the other side of the door. _Shit, she must be in pain._

Wanting to help her, I threw the door open, freezing when I took in the picture before me.

'Alice..?' I whispered brokenly.

She was laying naked, on _my_ bed, with _Edward _Bloody _Masen. And he was mid thrust._

She looked at me and gasped. 'Jas! I can explain, it's not what it looks like!' She hurried to jump up and grab her clothes.

'Don't try that shit with me Alice. What else could it be?' I asked, hurt. I was trying to hold the tears in.

Edward was just laying on the bed, naked, and smirking at me.

'He was just helping me with an assignment I have for school.' She promised, throwing Edward his clothes and making him dress.

'Bull shit Alice!' I screamed. 'How could you do this to me?' I asked, once she had turned the music off.

'Jas, I never meant to hurt you. I promise.' She begged. I stormed into the room, grabbed a suit case and started packing my clothes into it.

'What the hell are you doing?' She screeched.

'Moving to a different room. I'm not living with you anymore.' I told her. 'When we get back to Uni, I expect you to move out of my apartment.' She gasped, and an anger came into her eyes.

'You're kicking me out?' She shouted. I nodded, still packing my clothes. 'How can you blame me for going somewhere else to get what I want?' She asked.

I knew what she was referring to immediately.

'That's not my fault Alice.' We had been trying for kids for almost 2 years now, and it never happened. Alice had worked out that I must be unfertile.

'Bullshit. I want kids, you can't have them.' She told me.

I turned around and glared at her. 'You don't think I want kids too?' I screamed. 'Of course I do Alice! And how do we know it's not you who can't have kids?'

'That's impossible. I know I can.' She told me.

We heard a car pull up to the house. _Oh good, Esme, Carlisle and Rosie are home._

I picked up my bags and glaring at Alice, made my way downstairs. I stopped in the living room, and sat on the sofa.

I rubbed my face. I heard gasps.

When I looked up Rosalie and Esme were staring at me with their mouths open. Carlisle was just behind them.

'Carlisle, is there another room I can move to?' I asked him, standing up.

He looked shocked. 'Yes... But why would you want to?' He asked.

'Alice.. I came home early, and caught her with Edward Masen.' I told him, sadly.

'What?' A little voice asked.

We turned to see Alice, with Edward just behind her.

'Is that true Alice?' Esme asked, upset. Alice gasped.

'Of course not Esme! I don't even know why he would say something like that!' She frowned, making her eyes water.

'Of Ali, come here.' Carlisle cooed, holding his arms out for her. She flew into them and started to fake sob.

'Jasper, apologise for saying that immediately!' Esme scolded, rubbing Alice's back.

'You have got to be kidding me? There is no way I'll ever apologise to that whore.' I scoffed. Carlisle and Esme glared at me.

'Jasper, we raised you better than that. Apologise.' Carlisle demanded.

I gaped at him. 'I didn't _do_ anything! She's the one that cheated on me. _With my best friend!_' I shouted, gesturing to Edward.

'There must be some sort of mistake Jasper.' Edward started in his calm voice. 'I came to visit you, but you weren't here. Alice let me stay, so I was keeping her company and helping her with her assignment.'

'See Jasper? Noting is going on. Why are you acting like this baby?' Alice whispered.

'_Don't. Baby. Me.' _I snarled at her. She cowered into Carlisle's chest.

'I think we've seen quite enough Jasper.' Carlisle glared at me. 'Either apologise, or get out.' He told me.

I gaped at him, then looked to Esme. She just stared at me with a frown on her face.

'What?' Rose asked shocked. 'You didn't even ask for his side of the story!' Rosie was my twin sister, I knew she would believe me.

'Why would Alice lie?' Esme asked her.

'Why would Jasper lie?' She shot back.

'Jasper has lied before, Alice hasn't.' Carlisle answered for his wife.

I looked between them all. Carlisle. Esme. Alice. Edward. _Rosie..._

Alice.

'Fine. You want me gone, I'm gone.' I told them, picking up my suitcases and storming out the door.

'JASPER!' Rosie screamed, running towards me. I placed my bags in my truck before turning to her. I pulled her into my chest. She was crying.

'Now you listen Rosalie Whitlock.' I started softly. 'You have Em to look after you now.. You're growing up. You don't need me.' I told her. 'Thank you for believing me. I can always count on you. Be safe.' I told her, opening my door.

'I'll miss you so much big brother.' She cried, backing away. 'I'll love you forever Jay.'

I smiled sadly at her. 'You too Rosie.'

And I drove away. Not looking back, not stopping... Just driving as far away as I could.

I stopped about 10 times in total. Either for food, gas, the toilet or to sleep.

I drove for 5 days, before I finally pulled into the sandy terrain of Texas.

Finally I was home.

I drove towards my home town of Bayview, and soon the familiar town came into view. When I spotted the park, I parked my truck and hopped out.

I walked to the place I knew so well.

The flower garden where me and Rosie scattered our parents ashes all those years ago.

As I sat by the little plaque which held their names, I let my walls down.

My tears flowed thickly from my eyes, and I didn't hold my sobs in anymore.

I lost track of time.

I didn't know how long I had been there when I felt a warm hand rubbing my own soothingly.

I removed my hands from my face, only to look into two worried brown eyes.

'You okay?' The girl asked soothingly. She had a familiar Texas twang.

I smiled sadly. 'No.' I looked at my parent's plaque, and ran my hand over it, tracing the words.

'Of course you're not. Silly question.' She giggled. 'You were cheated on, weren't you?' She asked softly. I looked at her in shock.

'How did you know?' I whispered, taking in her beautiful face. She was stunning.

'It happens to the best of us.' She told me sadly, taking my hand and playing with my fingers. I was shocked, who would cheat on this angel?

She was gorgeous. She had long brown hair, which reached the floor as she sat down next to me. _I had always hated Alice's hair. It was too short, I couldn't wrap my hands in it. _She was short too, but a lot taller than Alice. _The perfect height for me. _Her lips were a light shade of pink, naturally full and soft. _Unlike Alice's fake ones. She was always using products to make hers fuller._

And her eyes.

They were deep pools of chocolate, where you could see her every emotion swirling around. _Alice just had mediocre brown ones. Dull, lifeless._

'You look like you could use a shower.' She told me, standing up and giving me a view of her perfect body.

I nodded. 'C'mon then, you can use mine. My house is only a few minute's walk away.' She smiled as I stood up. Her face only came up to my shoulder. Alice only came up to my stomach.

She took my hand and lead me away from my parents. I followed willingly.

'I'm Jasper.' I told her. She turned to me and smiled.

'Bella.' She whispered.

Bella's house was really nice. It was a wooden cottage not too far away from the University campus. She had told me she was halfway through her medicine course. She was studying to be a paediatrician. I smiled when she told me that, I could imagine her working with children.

I told her I had just finished my degrees in history and education and was hoping to get a job as a History teacher.

She showed me to the shower, and told me that she had some of her brother's clothes I could borrow. She also told me to meet her outside when I was done.

I showered quickly, not wanting to miss any time with her. When I was done, I saw the clothes Bella had put on the counter before I got in the shower.

It was a simple black top and loose jeans. I decided to go bare foot, and I walked downstairs and met Bella outside. She was reading in an old loveseat. The sun was hitting her just right making her hair shine, with a red-ish tint.

I walked up to her shyly. She smiled when she saw me.

'Hey Jasper. You feelin' better?' She asked, shutting her book, and patting the empty spot next to her.

I swallowed then took a deep breath. 'Not really.' I answered honestly.

She sighed softly and ran her small fingers over my hand.

I broke down then, willingly, and let Bella comfort me.

As soon as the tears started, Bella wrapped her arms around my neck , and let me cry into her hair.

'Shh... C'mon Jay, let it all out.' She whispered, into my ear. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her impossibly closer. 'I've got you Jay. I promise.'

**Yeah.. So.. Hi :)**

**This is my new Story Run, which _is _A Bella/Jasper fic, and it will make fun of Alice.**

**It will pick up pace quite quickly, and won't be too long.**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review and tell me what you think so far, and give me ideas, and constructive criticism!**

**I own nothing - But I do want Jasper for Christmas 3**

**x**


	2. Chapter 2

6 Years Later..

I smiled down at my husband's sleeping form as he scrunched his nose.

He was beautiful.

Before my nosey two year old could run in, I pulled on Jasper's top and a pair of his boxers before sneaking out of the door and downstairs to the kitchen.

Deciding to make pancakes and fruit for breakfast, I set to work as I remembered back to the first day I met Jasper.

_I was stressed with the fast pace of medical school, and needed a break, so I had decided to go to the park._

_When I heard his heart wrenching sobs, I knew I couldn't leave him, so I went to find him._

_He was sitting on the floor, his shoulders shaking because of his sobs. I wanted nothing more than to wrap my arms around him, and to help his feel better._

_It started off with some stupid questions from me, but I finally got him to come home with me so I could help him. _

_I let him change, and have a shower, before he collapsed into my arms._

_I let him cry. I knew how much it hurt to be cheated on._

_When he stopped crying, he apologised. I told him not to worry. _

I was thrown out of my though but small hands on the back of my legs. I looked down to see Davey, my four year old son.

'Hey handsome, what are you doin' up so early?' I asked him, as I pulled him up into my arms.

'Mm..' He whimpered, as he put his thumb in his mouth, and leaned his head against my shoulder. I smiled, and shook my head, as I continued to make breakfast.

I smiled when I felt two warm hands on my waist. 'Hey beautiful, need a hand?' He whispered into my ear.

I turned to face him. 'Could you take Davey please?' I asked, handing our sleeping son to his Daddy.

He smiled, and took him into his arms. Jasper was thrilled when we had Davey. His ex-girlfriend had always made Jasper believe he was infertile as she was unable to get pregnant.

Jasper had been so thrilled, he wanted to name him. Since he was such a history nerd, and had a special love for the Civil war, he named Davey after the Confederate leader Jefferson Davis. I refused to let him name our son 'Jeff,' so he settled with Davey. Which, I had to admit, I loved.

We had our two year old girl two years later. Gracie is an angel. She was perfect. She sleeps all night and is generally perfectly behaved.

Gracie has my personality and Davey has my eyes, but apart from that, they look exactly like Jasper.

'Breakfast.' I called to Jasper and Davey.

Davey ran in and Jasper followed, lifting him up so he could wash his hands.

I went upstairs to get Gracie. 'Gracie? C'mon sweetie, rise and shine.' I told her, opening her curtains. Her Eyes fluttered open, and she yawned. 'Mornin' Momma.' She whispered, holding her arms up. I picked her up and walked downstairs into the kitchen.

'Momma, can I play baseball wiv Dadda today?' Davey asked, as he ate his breakfast.

'If Daddy's okay with it, then so am I sweet cheeks.' I told him, wiping some syrup from his face. He grinned at me, his front tooth missing.

'Please Dad?' He asked sweetly, using the puppy dog eyes he learned from me. Jasper sighed.

'Do I have a choice?' He asked.

Davey grinned up at him, and swung his legs happily. 'Nope! We can play AALLLL day!' He giggled.

Jasper smiled at him tenderly. 'Of course we can buddy.' He looked up at me. Smiling, he leaned over an pressed his lips to mine. 'What are your plans for today Miss Bella?' He whispered.

'Well, I don't have work today, so I'm not sure.' I turned to my daughter. 'What should we do today Gracie?' I asked her.

'I wanna see Eva Momma.' She told me. I smiled. Eva was the Shetland Pony that lived on my Mom's farm. Gracie had decided it was hers, since they were both so small.

'Okay, I'll call Gramma in a little bit.' I smiled.

When everyone was done, we told the kids to go to get dressed.

I gathered up the plates and filled up the sink with warm water. Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist tenderly and started placing kisses all up my neck.

When that hoe cheated on him, it really knocked Jasper's self esteem. He never felt like he deserved love, because he felt he wasn't good enough. He also thought I was gonna hurt him, or leave him like Alice did. After we had Davey, his fears were soothed. He knew I wouldn't take Davey away from him. I wasn't evil.

He was still quite shy around me when it came to intimacy. I had to initiate it, otherwise he would feel like he's pressuring me.

Quickly I turned around, and attached my lips to his. He groaned, and wrapped his hands in my hair, keeping my face where it was.

My own hands wound up on his neck.

'Mmm...' I whimpered against his lips, hitching my right leg up over his waist.

'MOMMA!' Gracie called from upstairs. I sighed against my husband's lips.

He chuckled lightly. 'Go on, I'll finish up down here.' He told me, pressing one last kiss to my lips.

'I love you.' I told him, smiling.

'Love you too beautiful.' He grinned.

'Hey Mom, is it okay if we come down to the farm today?' I asked, juggling the phone as I helped Gracie brush her hair.

'Um, yes, but only until 1pm.' She told me. 'The Farrier is coming to give all the horses new shoes.' She told me.

'Okay, that'll be fine. We won't be in your way, will we?' I asked.

She laughed. 'Of course not Bella! Besides, I'd love to see Jasper anytime.' She giggled. I rolled my eyes.

It was quite sad really. My mother has a crush on my husband. I wonder how many people have said that before?

'Well actually, it's only me and Gracie. Jas and Davey are gonna play Baseball in the park.' I told her. I could imagine her pouting. 'Oh Mom! Go last after someone your own age.' I scolded her. 'Preferably someone single.'

'Sorry.' She said sheepishly. 'So, when can I expect you girls?' She asked cheerfully.

'Well, it's 10:30 now, so about 11?' I asked.

After saying goodbye, I helped Gracie brush her teeth and go downstairs.

My boys were cheering at a football game on TV. I rolled my eyes.

_Men._

'Jas?' I asked.

He turned and smiled at me. 'Yeah B?'

'Me and Gracie are gonna head over to Mom's now.. We'll be back by 1:30.' I told him.

'Okay, we'll be leaving as soon as this game is over.. So about half an hour?' I nodded.

'Goodbye Little man.' I said, kissing Davey on the forehead. 'You boys have fun.' I kissed Jasper quickly on the lips, and walked to the door as Gracie and Jas said goodbye.

'Bye Squirt!' Davey called. Gracie huffed. She got her height from me, which was unfortunate for her. I've always been short.

'I wan' a biiiig horse when I am big Momma.' Gracie told me as she stared out of the window, as we drove home.

'Oh yeah? Where you gonna get the money for that sweetie? Horses are expensive.' I told my girl as we pulled up to the house.

'I am gonn' be smart wike you Momma, an' den I ca' get a biiiig horse! Cawwed Tinkerbeww.' She told me.

'Ah, I see.' I smiled, as I helped her out of her car seat, lifting her into my arms. She put her thumb in her mouth and layed her head on my chest, near my shoulder.

I locked the car and walked to the front door, then unlocking it.

'Ca' I pway upstairs Momma?' She asked, wriggling in my arms.

'Okay, if you're careful. I'll be downstairs in the office if you need anything.' I told her, kissing her forehead and putting her on the floor. She giggled and ran to the stairs.

I smiled and headed into the longue, and then into my office. Since me and Jas had jobs that had quite a lot of paperwork, we both had an office to make sure we didn't lose anything.

I sat down behind my desk, and put on my reading glasses, before setting to work.

After an hour, there was a knock at the door. Looking at the time, I noticed Jasper shouldn't be home yet. Besides, he _always _has his key.

Curious, I walked to the door and opened it.

'Hello.' I smiled softly to the people, even though I didn't recognise them.

'Hello.' The older man smiled. He had light blonde hair, with just a hint of wrinkles on his face. 'We're looking for Jasper Whitlock. Have you heard of him?' Okay, now I was curious.

'Yeah, I've heard of him.' I told them warily.

He looked shocked, but happy. 'You have? Oh good! Do you know where he is now?' He questioned.

'Unavailable. He's out.' I told them, leaning on the doorframe.

'He's out? As in he lives here?' A bulky dark haired man asked.

'Yeah. He has for 5 years.' I answered honestly.

'Who even are you?' A ridiculously small woman sneered, in an even stupider high pitch voice. She had her makeup caked on, and she looked completely fake.

'I would have thought you knew that considering you turned up on my doorstep.' I shot back.

'Your house?' An older woman asked. 'I thought you said Jasper Whitlock lived here?'

'He does. We live together.' They looked surprised.

'Who are you?' A blonde girl asked.

'Isabella Whitlock. Who the hell are you?' I asked. They all gasped at my name.

'I'm Carlisle Cullen. This is my wife Esme, and my sons Emmett and Edward. And my daughters Rosalie and Alice.' He introduced.

_SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT. FUCK._

'Cullen?' I asked quietly. 'Oh fuck. Jasper is gonna be _so_ pissed. What the _hell_ are you doing here?' I spat.

They looked surprised at my hostility.

'We need to talk to Jasper.' The beyond short girl, now known as Alice, demanded.

'He's. Not. In. Are you mentally retarded or something?' I shot back.

'Isabella, is there any way we can come in and wait for him to get back. We really need to talk to him.' Carlisle asked. I sighed.

'Whatever, it's obvious I'm not gonna get any work done today any way.' I stepped back. 'Take your shoes off.' I told them, as they all entered.

After their shoes were off I led them to the longue. 'You can wait here.' I told them, sitting down in the arm chair. They all took up various positions around the room.

'Isabella-' Esme started.

'Bella.' I cut her off. She nodded.

'Bella, you said your name was Isabella Whitlock?' I nodded. 'Are you related to Jasper and Rose?' She asked. I laughed.

'Are you kidding? Jasper's my husband. Has been for 5 years now.' I told them, flashing them my rings. Engagement, Wedding and Maternity. They all gasped.

'Don't you think it's a little bit paedophilic to have pictures of children around the house, when you don't know the kids?' Edward asked, picking up a picture of Davey and Gracie.

'I do know them.' I told him, getting up and taking the photo frame from his hands. 'They're my children.' I glared, sitting back down. They all gaped at me.

'Wait, wait, wait.' Alice started. 'So, not only did you marry Jasper for his money, but you also fucked someone else before and got knocked up... Twice.' She said smugly, looking pleased with herself.

I stared at her for 10 seconds, before bursting out laughing. 'Oh.. My.. God..You're calling _me_ a slut?' I laughed some more. 'Have you looked in the mirror lately? You cheated on your boyfriend, and I don't think that skirt could be any shorter.' I laughed.

'Then whose the father?' Esme asked.

'Jasper. Who else?' I told them, rolling my eyes.

Carlisle shook his head. 'Jasper is infertile, Bella. Always has been.'

'There is no way Jasper is not the father of my kids. 1) He's the only guy I've ever slept with, and 2) You haven't seen my kids. They take after Jasper in every way.' I told them.

'Prove it.' Edward challenged. I rolled my eyes at him.

'Gracie, sweetheart? Could you come down here, please?' I walked toward the doorway, and waited as I heard small footsteps above me, running to the stairs. She slowed down when she reached the top, and slid down on her bum, like she always does.

As soon as her feet touched the floor, she ran straight into my arms.

'Gracie, there's some people I want you to meet.' I walked back into the room. She smiled at them.

'Hello, my name's Gracie! I'm two, bu' I'm almost 3! Wha' are your names?' She asked energetically.

Carlisle and Esme smiled softly at her. 'I'm Esme, and this is my husband Carlisle.' She said softly.

'I'm Rosie, and this is Em.' Rosalie, smiled at her. Gracie smiled back, and I felt myself smiling too.

'Hey Gracie! We're gonna have a lot of fun while I'm here!' Emmett enthused. Gracie giggled.

'Hello, I'm Alice.' Alice said coldly. I glared at her.

'Why are you dressed wike a cwown?' Gracie asked. Alice's eyes widened in shock, and my laughter, along with Rosalie's and Em's soon filled the room.

'That's a very rude thing to say, little girl.' Alice glared.

'I'm not wittle. My Daddy says dat I'm a big girl now. You're da wittle one.' Gracie said, referring to her height. I laughed into Gracie's long blonde hair.

Alice was glaring daggers now. 'Listen, you brat-' She was cut off by Gracie.

'If you don' have anyfin nice too say, den don' say anyfin a' aww.' Gracie finished, turning to me.

'Ca' I go pway again, Momma?' She asked, staring up at me with her bright blue-y green eyes.

'Of course Baby, be careful.' I warned, kissing her forehead, and placing her on the floor.

She zoomed out of them room.

'My god, she's the exact replica of Jasper.' Rose whispered. I smiled and nodded.

'They both are, Davey especially. The only thing of mine that Davey has is my eyes.' I smiled, sitting at the piano.

'You need to teach that brat some manners.' Alice snubbed.

I glared at her. 'Call my baby a brat one more time, I dare you.' I warned. 'Besides, you were rude first.'

'SHE CALLED ME A CLOWN!' She shouted.

'Then don't look like one!' I mocked her.

Our argument was cut short as we heard the front door unlock, and small bare feet running through the hall.

Davey came through the door smiling widely.

'Momma! Momma! I won! I won!' He cheered, throwing himself into my lap.

'You won?' I asked, with pretend surprise.

'Yeah! Dad lost real bad!' He giggled.

'Not that bad Davey!' Jasper laughed as he rounded the corner. His smile soon faded though.

Carlisle stood. 'Son, I think we should talk.'

**...**

**Yeah.. So.. Sorry for not updating..**

**I didn't really get many reviews on the last Chapter.. Was it because you didn't like it? Should I bother to continue this story? .**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER - iHaveHope_**

**Review and tell me what you think.. Should I continue? :/**

**I own nothing.**


End file.
